An Oldfashioned Love Story
by Stormdancing
Summary: early 1900's Au, canon pairings Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale are in an arranged marriage, with reasons so deep neither could begin to imagine. Rosalie crushing on stable boy Emmett, Edward not believing in love, and everyone else with their own story


**a/n: So this is my first Twilight fanfic, I'd love you're opinion on it, even if you think it sucked! All pairings will be canon, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Anyways, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

The final rays of a setting sun cast disappearing sparkles onto the ripples of the river. Edward Cullen smiled peacefully at the sight. The young man had come to his favorite resting place on the edge of his father's estate to escape the hustle that currently took place in the mansion.

As a sleek breeze ruffled his bronze hair he couldn't help but dwell on the event that would be taking place exactly a month from today. His wedding with Rosalie Hale. Had it only been eleven months that Carlisle had told him of the arranged marriage? How time had flown. Edward did not love Rosalie, he did find her attractive of course, but what male didn't? Rosalie would always be a sister to him, like Alice, yet at the same time so unlike Alice.

Alice Cullen was, well, it was hard to find words to describe what she was. Energetic, was certainly one that fit, Edward could never begin to imagine how his sister found enough hours in the day to get every annoying thing she did done. Since taking up sewing Alice managed to present Edward with a new outfit at least once a week. Despite her strange intrest in fashion, Alice never spent much time in front of a mirror, but preferred dressing others in her brilliant designs.

Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in the town of Forks, probably all of Washington, and she knew it. The vain girl would spend hours brushing her lovely blond hair, which fell past her waist, since she refused to cut it. Although Rose could be sweet, her personality did not mesh well with Edward's, they were too different to even fall into the opposites attract cliché.

Even though Edward did not want to marry Rosalie, he was willing to, to please his father. He also knew Rosalie was willing for the same reasons, though her father seemed to be more difficult to please then his own.

Edward did not consider Alice's stories of true love a good enough reason to break off the engagement, he truly believed that once they were married and spent enough time together, he and Rose could fall in, love. Maybe not the fairytale soul mates kind of love, but that didn't exist. Not in Edward's world.

XxX

Rosalie Hale slid out of the saddle of her purebred pony, Opal. Handing the reins to a stable boy the self proclaimed princess walked through the barn, her silky blond hair trailing after her. She was looking for someone, a certain stable boy that she shouldn't see, especially with her wedding only a month away, but she couldn't stay away.

A head of brown curls that was barely noticeable over the stall door, but to Rosalie it was like there was a spotlight pointing him out to her. Resting her arms on the stall door she leaned over it to get a clearer view of the working boy.

Emmett, the boy without a last name, had been working in the barns for as long as Rose could remember, ever since his parents died. He was the same age as her, and Rosalie had quickly found herself more interested in the stable more then ever before when he started working there.

"Hey there, stable boy." She greeted, hoping he would turn to greet her instead of grunting unhappily as he had yesterday. Emmett was a boy of many moods, luckily he preferred being cheerful then grumpy.

Emmett did turn, much to Rose's delight, and gave her a butterfly worthy smile. "Well hey there Rosy, what brings you to honor us worthless stable boys with your presence today?" Emmett had always called her Rosy, never the proper Miss Hale, or even Rosalie, he enjoyed seeing her annoyed with the nickname. Of course he wasn't aware that Rose adored it when he called her Rosy, just like he was unaware of so many other things…

Putting on an annoyed expression, Rose replied the way she always did to the nickname (and the less then polite greeting), "That's Miss Hale to you, stable boy," she paused when she thought she heard Emmett mutter something under his breath, but shrugged it off at the nonchalant look he gave her. "I was actually just working in a ride before heading over to the Cullen's for a dinner party."

Rosalie noticed something flicker across Emmett's face at the mention of the Cullen's, but didn't have time to ponder it for Emmett suddenly grinned and said, "Well then Mizz Hayle," she had to scoff as he butchered her name once more, "I hope I'm not keeping you, I'm sure you need to bathe before heading over."

Rose frowned, "I don't really-

She was cut off as Emmett chucked a handful of dirty straw at her face. Shrieking in outrage Rosalie stomped off without a word of goodbye. Emmett's roaring laughter followed her all the way to her house.

XxX

The best thing about her older brother getting married in a month was all the black tie parties Alice was invited to attend between now and then. The youngest Cullen had an inexplicable love for clothing, and needing a new dress at least once a week was like heaven for her.

Of course Alice wished that time could stop, leaving the Cullen's and the Hale's always so close to the day of the wedding, but never actually reaching it. Then both the Cullen siblings could be happy. Alice due to all the parties, and Edward for not having to go through with a marriage he was dreading.

Edward was dreading the wedding more then he would ever admit, even to himself. Alice's keen sisterly senses allowed her to pick up on that. Not that he'd been to subtle, Edward had been much too allowing of Alice dressing him up the past few months.

Alice knew that Carlisle Cullen would never have arranged the marriage with the Hale's, no matter how profitable it may be on either side, if he knew how much distress it caused his son. For that was the kind of person her father was, he cared much too much about his family, and was so busy trying to save everyone in the world (there was only so much a doctor could do) to notice the danger they were all in.

Alice glanced out her grand window, from which she could see the carriages arriving for the dinner party. One in particular stood out, even from the great distance she could see a gold plated _V _on the side of a fancy carriage. The Volturi had arrived.

Smoothing her dress one last time, Alice stood and headed towards the excitement downstairs.

**Please review!**


End file.
